


The Happy Home

by amyhittheatmophere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: It was only a fling. It was only a single night.She wasn't about to break up the happy home -- but he was.





	The Happy Home

> Forget,
> 
> But never forgive.


End file.
